


[podfic of] Hockey at the End of the World, Part One

by anna_unfolding



Series: [podfic of] Hockey at the End of the World [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p><p>Jeff has a plan: Get to camp, skate well. Make the team. Do well. Make the Orange. Survive. Win Cups. Get free.</p><p>Easy.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Hockey at the End of the World, Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hockey at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471985) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> Author's warnings: This story contains homophobic slurs, and violence against vulnerable parties.
> 
> Absolutely stunning cover art by armillarysphere. Thank you so much for making this companion art to the podfic.
> 
> Thank you also to my two beta listeners, 4the1YouBelieve and swoonjenner. You both helped me make some tricky decisions, and I appreciated your time and attention.
> 
> Thank you also to ionthesparrow for writing this work, for cheerleading as I began recording, and for the countless conversations irl and over text about my hateotw issues, both technical and emotional. You were available and thoughtful about my questions, while always reiterating your trust in my autonomy and abilities. Thank you. <3
> 
> To the fans of the series who would like to see a complete podfic of the entire work: it is my intention (but not my promise) to complete the podfic of it. As of this posting date, I am partway through recording part two. (It might help to know that I began to read this series because I wanted more fic about Tyler Toffoli. So. Take that however you will.) That said, I am, as always, pro-repodding and concurrent podding, and ionthesparrow has blanket permission. :)

[](http://imgur.com/F451jrJ)

cover art by armillarysphere

Mediafire link [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?lz28vdy8j1pg9yk).  
Length: 3:01:48

**Author's Note:**

> There's a set list of Hockey at the End of the World music given to me by fans of the fic (and by the author). Two of those songs ended up in this podfic:  
> Welcome to the Black Parade, by My Chemical Romance, and How It Ends, by DeVotchKa.
> 
> Here's the rest of the list, and a big thank you to those who contributed suggestions:
> 
> Boneyard - Vermillion Lies  
> Stay Alive - Jose Gonzalez  
> It's Time - Imagine Dragons  
> Satellite - Rise Against  
> It Took Me By Surprise - Maria Mena  
> Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks and Don Henley  
> Here With Me - Susie Suh and Robert Koch  
> Barricade - Interpol  
> Waiting Game - The Cooper Temple Clause  
> Burning for you - Blue Oyster Cult  
> You - Keaton Henson


End file.
